A Curse to be Broken
by CrazyIsMyLifeStory
Summary: Alex is 14 years old. She has never left Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. But one day she must leave, if she knows what's good for her. With the help of her rival she must she must travel to unfamiliar places. Will she gather what she needs in time? Or will her world be destroyed when she is too late? Rated T! Just in case! (Also I am really bad at summaries!) [ABANDONED]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO.**

 **(Although I do own, Alex.)**

. . .

My world was ending. My story is one of a kind. You think you can follow along? You can certainly try.

My name is Alex. I am 14 years old, and I saved my world. And my closest friends, for that matter. I know, I know. You think Percy Jackson did a better job. Well, just wait till you find out who I fought.

Let me start from the very beginning. My dad abandoned me when I was 9 months old. I lived in the streets, and somehow survived. Now, before I get into details, I only know this story from what I have been told. So some things are a little fuzzy. But anyway, when I was around 1 year old, I was found a box and started sleeping there. (Well, that is what I was told. I don't actually know.) One day, this weird looking thing, who knows what it was, (No one will tell me. Why? I don't know) stood over top of me staring down and growling. As a one year old, I screamed. Pretty loud. But of course only 2 people heard me.

You see, at this time I'd been living on the streets for 3 months, most people would see a small child, wearing a scraped up and torn pink onesie (I lived on the streets, I had one outfit, and not to mention I was one.) and think _Where are your parents? Let's go find them._ But nobody did that. They would see me and continue walking like I wasn't even there. But we will get into the rest of that later.

So anyway, 2 people heard me, a boy and a girl, and came running out of a car, with swords. I screamed louder. I didn't know who trust. This weird looking thing, or the two people with swords. I made my decision pretty quickly. The girl cut the monster's foot causing it to fall over backward. The boy then stabbed the monster and it turned to dust. I died down on the screaming. If I screamed any louder I would've broken the windows of the car. The girl walked over to me and stared for a second before the boy picked me up.

You most likely have a pretty good idea of who these people are. If you think they are Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, you are correct.

After Percy picked me up he said, " Well, she saw the monster. That scream could be heard from a mile away." He turned to me. I think he thought I was older than I was because he asked me what my name was. I know! I have a name, it's Alex! (Well, I didn't at the time.) But I had no mom or dad to teach me to talk. I simply just stared at him. I am pretty sure he got the message. He turned to Annabeth and said, "She can't talk, can she?"

"No," Annabeth replied. "I don't think she is any older than a year old. We should ask around. Her family has to be somewhere."

Being one, you would think I wanted my family. But I remembered what my dad did and how he just threw me out. I didn't want to go back. So I screamed.

Percy plugged his ears, "GAH! That kid has vocal cords!"

Annabeth came to a realization that I did NOT want to go home! "Let's take her to your mom's house. She might have some baby clothes that will fit her."

"Yeah, okay. She might have some binkies, too."

So we hopped in the car as soon as we were in there, I passed out. I mean, I went to sleep. I was tried and I was still a baby. I don't remember much about what happened next, but Annabeth told me that it wasn't important. She also told I screamed... a lot.

Apparently, there was a little argument on where I should go. Percy wanted me to stay here, but his mom said I would be best in an orphanage. They finally came to an conclusion that I would stay with Annabeth wherever she went. I was never quite sure how it came to that conclusion, but I liked it! There was only one problem. They lived at Camp Half-Blood during the summer and Camp Jupiter in the school year. Both were demigod camps and as far as they knew I was mortal. Luckily, Percy remembered how Tyson, his half brother, was allowed into camp by Annabeth giving him permission to enter. They knew Camp Half-Blood could do that but would Camp Jupiter? So they contacted some girl named Reyna and she said I would have a passage through Camp Jupiter as long as I was with Annabeth.

So anyway we got to Camp Half-Blood, Percy was holding me and just walked right in. They didn't need to allow me to come in. By then Percy realized that I wasn't a mortal. (Ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming!)

He looked at me and said, "Well, well. Looks like we got ourselves a baby demigod!"

Annabeth then gasped, "You mean, I've got myself a baby sister!" She pointed to a symbol above my head. (I can't remember what it was, but it was something related to Athena) "Cool."

Percy and Annabeth started fighting over whether or not I should stay hidden for awhile or if we should just walk into camp. The fight was long so I fell asleep. Apparently, Annabeth won the fight, and put her invisibility cap on me and ran me to the Big House, where I was introduced to Chiron, the centaur. He said it was wise to hide me and thought I should stay that way until that night, at the campfire. So I did, and Annabeth was with me all day long.

At the campfire I was awake. I did not scream once. Annabeth and I stood in the corner in the shadows. She would hum lullabies to keep me quiet, and would tell me stories to keep me entertained. Finally the time came to be introduced to the camp. According to Percy, it went like this:

"I have some news!" Chiron announced. "Earlier today, Percy and Annabeth arrived at camp with an unexpected guest! A Demigod! Of the Athena Cabin!" There were some awww… and boos... And some cheering from somewhere in the back. "Though, she is not your average aged demigod camper. Annabeth, bring her up."

Annabeth carried me to where Chiron was standing. Gasps, awws, and stares all at once. Remember how I said I didn't scream?

I lied. I screamed.

I don't like when people look at me. Luckily, Annabeth brought a binky from Percy's mom's house. I fell asleep as soon as she put it in. Hey, screaming takes a lot out of you.

. . .

Later on, someone from some cabin asked what my name was. It hit Annabeth, I didn't have a name. She quickly came up the name Alexandra, after Alexander the Great. From then on a was known as Alex the daughter of Athena.

So yeah, I spent that summer with Annabeth in the big house. At the end of the summer, Percy and Annabeth took me to Camp Jupiter where, during the day Hazel Levesque would watch me until Annabeth was done with school and homework. That was the routine for 5 years, until I was six.

Percy realized I didn't have birthday, and they talked about it the entire way to Camp Half-Blood that summer. Annabeth talked to me on whether or not I even wanted a birthday, and if I did what day? I said that the day they found me sounded like a pretty good day to have a birthday! So my birthday became June 3rd.

I had been with Annabeth and Percy for 5 years now. I had seen them fight, I learned their techniques. I asked Percy if he would teach me some more skills. Instead of handing me a sword, he handed me a dagger. He started teaching me how to fight with it and I got pretty good! Although, Annabeth protested, Percy let me play in one of the Capture the Flag games.

I was on the same team as them so they could watch me. Annabeth didn't give me a position, I was really ADHD. I could not stand still, so she figured it would be better if I just roamed. The campers were informed not to hurt or it would they would get into serious trouble. That was an advantage. Another advantage:

I was small.

I could hide behind just about anything!

I made my way across the creek into the other team's territory. Percy was over there, too. He saw me and finished off the guy he was fighting and made his way to me.

"You got a plan?" He asked.

"No." I said "I just crossed the creek to see if I could make this far."

"I know you have a plan somewhere."

"How can you be sure?"

He smiled "Because Athena, always has a plan!"

He said that like it was a joke, I didn't get it. "Well," I said thinking "What if you run up there and keep the guards busy while I sneak up behind them, and grab the flag. If you can keep them distracted long enough for me to get to that tree over there," I pointed to a tree that was easy to get to and easy to remember. "Then I should be fast enough to meet Annabeth back at the border."

Percy stared at me for a second, "Sounds like a plan from a daughter of Athena!" He stood up and ran towards the guards.

I waited for him to get both of their attentions. Once he did I ran up and grabbed the flag. I sprinted for the border. I knew people were chasing but I didn't dare look back, I just needed to make it to the border where Annabeth, would be watching.

Finally, the creek came into view. Annabeth's eyes widened as she saw me running with the flag in my hand. She crossed the creek to hold off some the campers from the other team but everyone stopped chasing me, they just stared at me in awe.

Still running I ran through the creek. I stabbed the flag into the ground, and clasped. All that running took a lot out of me. Annabeth rushed over to check on me. I smiled at her and said, "I won, right?"

Annabeth grinned, "You did! And you were amazing! A six year old just won Capture the flag!"

Soon, the crowd was cheering "Alex! Alex!"

. . .

 **Author's Note:**

 **So! How did you like it?**

 **Alex:** Well, I thought that I sounded a little sacred.

 **Me:** You were supposed to be sacred. Are you sure you're a daughter of Athena?

 **Alex:** HEY!

 **Me:** Kidding! (NOT!)

 **Anyway, I don't have a certain day I will be posting, just maybe sometime before it seems too long.**

 **I will try not to be that person who starts a story but completely forgets about it.**

 **I hope I won't be that person! I already have the next 7 chapters written!**

 **So please don't pester me to update, I will update. Some day! I will probably update tomorrow because… PART 2!**

 **Her backstory is really long because it takes place when she is 14 but currently in this point of the story Alex, is only six. So we have to get to age 14. Which we will once the next chapter is up and running.**

 **So reminder:**

 **\- No flames! (I am looking at you Leo Valdez!)**

 **\- Rate and Review**

 **\- I am not very good at replying**

 **\- I am not good with deadlines!**

 **\- (:)(:)(:)(:)(:) Eat Blue Cookies**

 **-Be obsessed with books!**

 **\- Enjoy this website!**

 **Today's Percy Jackson Quote:**

" _ **Even strength has to bow down to wisdom sometimes."**_

 _ **~Annabeth Chase (TLT)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

 **I apologize for not posting yesterday!**

 **I was busy making pom poms (I a not a cheerleader!)**

 **Any way! My profile says that I will be updating ever S** **aturday!**

 **And that is true!**

 **Okey Dokey!**

 **Here's the story!**

 **. . .**

I was pretty well known at camp for that! I started training and got really good. I could beat anyone except for Percy and Annabeth. But that's not the point.

One day that summer, Annabeth called me down from the Big House room. (I still refused to sleep in the cabin) I walked outside to see boy standing next to Annabeth.

He was probably 6 years old, just like me. He was almost the same height as me, too. The boy had dark brown hair, and brown eyes that could stare into your soul. They were quite scary.

I forced myself to look down, and hopped off the last step.

"Ethan this Alex, my sister" Annabeth turned to me and said "He is a son of Ares. I would show him around, but I have to go teach Archery. Will you show him to his cabin?"

"Sure." I replied. You see, I knew about all of the rivalries in Greek Mythology. Athena and Poseidon HAD one of the biggest until, Annabeth and Percy started dating and it broke. But Athena had another rivalry with Ares, and I was determined to keep that one. "This way."

He followed me, but I had to stop at the infirmary first. I had recently twisted my ankle and it made almost impossible to run.

"So your Annabeth's sister?" I could tell Ethan was trying to break the silence but I didn't really want to talk. But I had to at least be nice to him now. In the future…

Not so much.

I rolled my eyes "More like my half sister" I stopped to look at him. "Annabeth did explain to you the whole situation with the gods and stuff, right? Cause, I have been here for 5 years and I still don't understand it all."

"Yeah, well, no. My mom explained it to me. She's the one who sent me here. But did you say you've been here for 5 years?"

I rolled my eyes, again. "Yeah, when I was one Annabeth and Percy found me and brought me here. I have never seen the outside world except for the road we take to Camp Jupiter." I said very annoyed.

"Camp what?"

"Camp Jupiter. There are Romans and there are Greeks. You're Greek so you go to Camp Half-Blood. If you're Roman you go to Camp Jupiter. Sometimes the Romans come here for a few days. Some Romans are here right now." I said in a very annoyed tone. Why was he asking so many questions?

"Oh." Ethan looked really confused. He was six. Six year old probably wouldn't understand this in the Mortal world. "Wait if you're Greek why do you go to Camp Jupiter?"

"Because I only stay here in the summer, in the school year I go there with Percy and Annabeth."

"So Percy and Annabeth are like-"

"I know what you going to say! DO NOT SAY IT!"

We walked in silence from that point. Finally we reached a small building.

"This is the infirmary." I said

Ethan looked at me, "I am not sleeping here, am I? I mean I am not hurt and I don't want to be."

"No, I hurt my ankle. I just need to find Will then I will take you to your cabin."

I walked to the back where Will was unwrapping a demigods hand "You will be fine just wait a couple of minutes and then go back to sword fighting" He turned around "How's my favorite demigod!?"

"Please," I said "don't call me that."

"Okay, fine. What can I do for you?"

"Twisted my ankle in capture the flag yesterday. I can barely run on it."

"Easy fix!" He put his hand my ankle and hummed some hymns. Ethan stared at him while I closed my eyes. "Good as new! If it hurts again put some ice on it."

"Thanks, Will"

As we walked out Ethan asked me, "What just happened in there?"

I rolled my eyes, "Will is a son of Apollo. He is the best healer in Camp. He can fix anything. Even poisoned dagger wounds." I remembered the story Annabeth told me about the battle in Manhattan and how she had been poisoned trying to save Percy from getting killed. Will had healed her. "Anyway, Will didn't inherit anything else from his dad except his really bright hair, and Healing."

I was getting tired of talking so I sprinted forward and he followed after me.

"I am getting the feeling you don't like me much." He said.

"Because I don't." I replied "Your dad is Ares and my mom is Athena. They hate each other, so I don't like you."

"Wow you're nice!"

"Sorry, that was rude. I just… this rivalry has to continue. The one with Poseidon and Athena ended because of Percy and Annabeth, I don't want this one ending like that one did."

"So you're saying we have to be enemies?"

"Yup, that is exactly what I am saying!"

"Fine, see you on the battlefield!" He walked towards the Athena cabin

"Your cabin is right here!" I yelled hoping he heard me.

He turned, "Right."

Before he opened the door, I ran up and opened the door for him. The Ares cabin had landmines everywhere. I couldn't let my enemy die on his first day. I walked with him and said, "Ethan this is the Ares cabin. Ares cabin don't let him blow up."

I walked out the last thing I heard was Ethan saying "Blow up?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ethan:** Yes! Finally I am in the story!

 **Me:** Ethan we rehearsed this, you weren't supposed to say anything yet!

 **Ethan:** Oops.

 **So yeah, hope you liked it. I had fun writing this chapter! I have to go to bed now! But do not worry because...**

 **Reminder:**

 **\- No flames! (I am looking at you Leo Valdez!)**

 **\- Rate and Review**

 **\- I am not very good at replying**

 **\- I am not good with deadlines!**

 **\- (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Eat Blue Cookies**

 **-Be obsessed with books!**

 **\- Enjoy this website!**

 **Today's Percy Jackson Quote:**

" _ **He said 'I await you'"**_

 **~Grover Underwood (TTC)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know.**

 **I was supposed to update Saturday!**

 **But hear me (Or read me) out here.**

 **School is to blame.**

 **I take a 2 day vacation and all the sudden I am behind on homework.**

 **I will see if I can update more and stuff this week.**

 **(Kind of like a make up present!)**

 **Anyway!**

 **I need help.**

 **I need monsters to use in this story.**

 **Monster that aren't like, giants and Titians**

 **(Those aren't even monsters!)**

 **I am talking small things like Hellhounds.**

 **I am on a huge writers block right now, because I can't find a monster!**

 **Okay, so just PM me if you think of one!**

 **STORY TIME!**

 **. . .**

So yeah, that's my back story. But now to go on to the important part.

It was the last week of Camp and I was holding the flag in my hand. No one chased after me. No one except Ethan.

Ethan stayed at camp all year long while I still went to Camp Jupiter in the school year. There I trained even harder. I was still better than Ethan. I knew Greek and Roman techniques. Ethan knew Greek.

Anyway, I crossed the creek and won the game. My 12th win in a row, and Ethan's 12th defeat in row!

"Come on!" Ethan yelled "I was this close to getting you!"

"Sorry, Ethan!" I yelled back "Be faster next time!"

"I will get you next summer! I am staying here I am going to train!"

I handed the flag to a camper. "Race you to the big house!"

And we took off. Most games of Capture the flag you supposed to stay until Chiron got there, but Ethan and I had done it so many times we went straight to the Big House. Annabeth and Percy were now married and stayed in the room next to me. (Really, you didn't think after 12 years of dating they wouldn't get married.) They worked until 4 everyday and would come back to train with me.

"I won! Again!" I said as I opened their door.

Annabeth was at her work station and Percy was laying on the bed. They both looked up and smiled!

"That's a good way to end the summer." Percy said "We leave tomorrow for Camp Jupiter go pack your bags!"

"Got it!"

Ethan followed me to my room. "I still don't understand why you don't sleep in a cabin?"

"Because," I said "I have lived here my whole life. If you stayed in one room of your house, and then one day they said that you had to go stay in another room full of random people, who are supposedly your brothers and sisters, would you switch?"

"Well, when you put it that way, no."

"That and I am so much more different from the other kids of Athena. One! Hair color! Everyone in there is blonde. Not me. It's awkward! And two, I can't read, my dyslexia is terrible! All they do in that cabin is read!" That was all true. I had light brown hair, and grey eyes. And my dyslexia was horrible, I really cannot read!

I was so much more different from the other kids, I just didn't want to be around them!

"Well, I got to go. Clarisse asked me to do her chores. Ugh!" And he walked out.

I was left alone in my room. I looked at my clock, 7:00 p.m. Now would be a good time to go to bed, I thought.

I lied down, and closed my eyes.

What I told Ethan about how I don't sleep in cabin, was true, but not the whole truth. I don't sleep in a cabin because I scream in the night. Really loudly. We learned this when I was seven, everyone could here me. Annabeth and Percy ran out of their cabins to see me hugging my legs crying. The next night, Annabeth stayed with me and I screamed again. We did this for a week. Finally, Percy asked Lou Ellen, to use her mist magic stuff to make my room sound proof. I still scream but no one can hear me.

So that night I had the same nightmare I always have. My dad, (don't ask me how I know, I just do) fighting against Athena and another goddess that I could never tell who she was. Athena looks down at my dad and says,

" _You have hurt her! You shall be punished!"_

My dad shouts back, " _Why should I be punished! You gave her to me!"_

The other goddess says _, "I do not always agree with Athena, but what you did, you have caused her pain that could have been avoided! You must be punished!"_

Athena then raises her spear...

And that's when I scream.

I don't tell anyone about my dream, I have seen it so many times and each time I try to explain to myself and fail each time.

So yeah, I screamed. I looked at my clock 6:12 a.m. It was to early to wake up, and I was already packed to go. So I grabbed a book. It was useless. I am dyslexic, so reading isn't really my thing. I just sat there until I heard the horn for breakfast.

At breakfast, I sat with Percy and Annabeth at the Poseidon table. Sometimes other people would sit there with us. But usually it was just us.

"Are you packed?" Annabeth asked me as we were leaving.

"Yup" I replied, "I just have to go do something before we leave."

"Okay, just meet us at the pine tree, when your done."

It was like a tradition for me, to go to the Heroes of Olympus Hall every year before camp ended. Annabeth and a few other Athena campers built it a few years after I came to camp.

The Hall was small. It was shaped like a circle, and inside there were 7 stone elements. Each one represented the 7's parents. There was an Owl, a Trident, a Dove, a Forge, a Spear, a Diamond, and an Eagle. They were shaped in a **U** so that each could be seen.

I came there every year, to remind myself that I had the easy demigod life. I was never offered a Quest, I never wanted one. It's not that I was scared, it's just something Annabeth had told me a long time ago:

" _All I ever wanted was to go on a Quest, when I finally got one, it was like it never ended."_

When Annabeth told me that, I decided that I never wanted a Quest. Annabeth and Percy told me stories of all the heroes that had died, and all the times they have come close to dying. I knew I was going to live even if I never got a Quest.

Anyway, I got there looked at the elements, and walked up to the Owl. For some reason, it looked like it was glowing… red. It was like I was drawn to it. I got closer and reached out my hand to touch it…

And blacked out.

. . .

Most demigod's have dreams when they black out. Not me. I blacked out and woke up in the infirmary. Annabeth was sitting on one side of me, and on the other side was… Ethan?

I sat up. I knew Annabeth was looking at me but my attention went straight to Ethan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Alex," Annabeth said, making turn my attention to her, "Ethan found you on the floor a the Hero's of Olympus Hall. None of us would known if he didn't find you."

"Oh." I said in a small voice. "Thanks, Ethan."

"Yeah, well." He cleared his throat "I stayed just to make sure you were okay. I have to go."

Annabeth opened her mouth but Ethan answered her question before she even said it, "Yeah, I'll tell Percy she's awake and you want to leave now."

In a few hours the 3 of us, Percy, Annabeth, and I, were in the car on our way to California.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNN!**

 **I cannot tell you why the owl thing was glowing because it will not be said until chapter 8.**

 **I know, I know it means you have to wait 5 more weeks to find out, but this is my way of being evil.**

 **Just be lucky I did not leave on a cliffhanger. (I will soon though! MWHAHAHA!)**

 **Alex:** Jeez, you are EVIL!

 **Ethan:** Please tell me I don't get hurt, because if she's our Author I don't want to be hurt!

 **Me:** Ethan, Ethan, my precious you won't get hurt *whispers* yet! (No spoilers!)

 **Alex:** Well, if he gets hurt I. Do. Not. Care.

 **Ethan:** WOW Alex I-

 **Okay so enough of that!**

 **I love cliffhangers, and I am pretty sure the next six chapters end in cliffhangers so get ready! I can be evil if I want to!**

 **Reminders:**

 **\- No flames! (I am looking at you Leo Valdez!)**

 **\- Rate and Review**

 **\- I am not very good at replying**

 **\- I am not good with deadlines!**

 **\- (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Eat Blue Cookies**

 **-Be obsessed with books!**

 **\- Enjoy this website!**

 **Today's Percy Jackson Quote:**

" _ **Sometimes we all need a wake up call from someone we love"**_

 **~Piper McLean (HoH)**

 ** **P.S.****

 ** **If you have a monster, please tell me what they do.****

 ** **If they are not in the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson****

 ** **series, I probably won't know them.****

 ** **(I love Greek Mythology, but I have no time to do my own research!)****

 ** **THANK YOU! :P****


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

 **So I realized that I am not doing a disclaimer (Sorry, I meant to I just forgot!)**

 **So, to make up for that here are 3 disclaimers!**

 **I do not own any of the People, Places or Things in the HoO or PJO World.**

 **I am defiantly NOT Rick so I don't own (most) of this story.**

 **I am girl, and I don't have Fangirls hunting me down, (I hope not) So I can't own Percy Jackson.**

 **Okay! So anyway, I still need help with the monster problem! (Go back a chapter and read the A/N)**

 **Please HELP ME!**

 **Alright, I am just rambling now.**

 **. . .**

The car ride was long. It was never this long before. It's not like there was traffic, I just never stopped thinking the whole ride. I didn't tell anyone about the glowing owl. I didn't feel comfortable talking about. I tried to fall asleep but I was no use.

I just sat there, for hours and hours.

Finally, Camp Jupiter came into view. They were in the middle of war games, instead of crossing the river we went to a hill where you could see almost the whole field! To our surprise, a couple of old friends were there, too.

Percy put his finger over his mouth telling us to be quite, Annabeth and I put our hands over our mouths to keep us from laughing.

Percy got real close to them, but not close enough for them to feel he was there, and said "Jason! Piper! How ya doing!?"

Jason and Piper jumped! Jason brought his coin ready to fight **(A/N-I know it's gone, but let's pretend it's not!)** , and Piper elbowed Percy in the chest.

"OW! PIPES!" Percy yelled.

"Oh gods, Percy I am so sorry!" Piper got up and hugged Percy.

While Jason and Percy had their "Bro time" Piper and Annabeth caught up. Leaving me to watch the war game by myself. I watched Reyna and Frank Zhang ref while Hazel led the BEST cohort over the wall, for the who knows how many time.

I loved war games. I was always really good at them. I only played in a few because, I was barely a member of the legion. But when I did I was one step behind Hazel and Percy.

Before you ask, I'll say. I have the marks burned into my skin. I have an owl, and 6 stripes. I am part of the fifth cohort, with Percy and Annabeth. I participate in training and in war games but only a few. I am usually the youngest fighter out there.

But anyway, Hazel got the flag, like she always does. There were cheers, and I knew where they were going next.

I ran over to Annabeth and told her where I was going. I was about to walk in when I was stopped by Terminus.

"Ah, ah, ah! Where do you think you're going!?" He said.

"Come on, Terminus! I just want to get there before all the rest to surprise Hazel!"

"And I will let you in, once I pat you down."

In never understood. I pretty sure this guy wished he had arms so much, that he pretended he had arms.

"Okay you're clean. You may go in."

"Thank you." I mumbled as walked in.

It was weird being in the empty senate house. I wasn't part of the senate, but I was, I don't know, I guess I was like Annabeth's daughter, who was Percy's wife (So I guess, that makes him my dad. Ugh… weird.) and Percy was part of the senate. So I was allowed to go to the meeting if I liked, because I had to be with Annabeth.

I heard footsteps. There was a seat in the back that had my name on it. Literally. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo Valdez, Calypso, and I all had seats with our names on it. It was for the 7 and their husband's and wife's. I was an exception. Like I said, I go where Annabeth goes.

So yeah, I sat down. First people in were Frank and Reyna. Reyna gave me a smile. I smiled back. Frank looked in the direction of her gaze. He got up and hugged me.

"Ow." I said. Frank was really strong, but he didn't know his own strengths sometimes.

"Sorry. Hey, how you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"As good as a demigod can be! See ya later, kid." He walked back over to his spot at the Praetor's table.

But now, more people had gotten in. The last person to come in was Hazel. When she saw me… Well, you know, she was like my aunt. So… this happened:

"Alex!" She said while running towards me.

"Hazel!" I stood up. I mean, she was the reason I came to the senate house.

She came and gave me a huge hug! I loved it!

"How are you!?" She asked me. I didn't get the chance to answer because she hugged me again. "I missed you. You don't visit."

"Sorry" I said "Been a little busy winning 12 capture the flag games in a row." I don't like to brag, but Hazel likes it when I brag.

"That is an awesome winning streak! Wait! Were you the one carrying the flag across the river every time?" She said with a smile. She already knew the answer. Heck, she trained me!

"You know it!" I was about to continue when Reyna cleared her throat. That was Hazel's sign to take her seat.

Percy, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth came scrambling in to come sit next to me.

Senate meetings get boring so I was awake up until right after Hazel got her badge then I fell asleep.

Sorry I am just really...lazy!

. . .

You were probably expecting me to skip to when Annabeth woke me up for dinner.

No.

I don't dream when I nap. But apparently I do now.

And it was pretty darn scary!

 **Author's Note:**

 **I warned you that I like cliffhanger but this isn't the biggest one. There will be more!**

 **Now the next chapter explains Alex's father a little and her situation. It does say how he dies, so get ready.**

 **BTW: The next 2 (or maybe it's 3) chapters are very short, but I wanted to end them in cliffhangers, so sorry!**

 **Anyhoo,**

 **So reminder:**

 **\- No flames! (I am looking at you Leo Valdez!)**

 **\- Rate and Review**

 **\- I am not very good at replying**

 **\- I am not good with deadlines!**

 **\- (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Eat Blue Cookies**

 **-Be obsessed with books!**

 **\- Enjoy this website!**

 **Today's Percy Jackson Quote:**

" _ **I am not choosing one of your path's, I am making my own!"**_

 **~Hazel Levesque (HoH)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do you know how hard it is to be a:**

 **Part-time Dancer**

 **Part-time Student**

 **Part-time Dance Teacher**

 **Part-time Big sister**

 **Part-time Daughter**

 **Part-time writer?**

 **IT'S INSANELY HARD!**

 **I mean I should not be complaining.**

 **I probably have a pretty easy life compared to others.**

 **But this is my way of apologizing for not posting today.**

 **I may have let the mess in my room get a little too big, and spent all day cleaning it!**

 **I also, had to clean out my closet.**

 **I did not enjoy it!**

 **I REALLY did NOT enjoy it when I found the DEAD spider in my SHOE!**

 **WHAT IF I PUT THAT SHOE ON!?**

 ***shivers***

 **OKAY I AM STALLING!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **As much as I want to, I do not make thousands of dollars (idk) everyday from books I wrote, so I am not Rick Riordan!**

 **P.S. GO BACK TO CHAPTERS AND HELP ME WITH MY MONSTER PROBLEM!**

 **. . .**

I hated my dream.

It started out with Athena and the goddess I never knew talking:

 _Athena: I will not have her hurt!_

 _No name goddess: Then what shall we do? If we protect her we kill her. If we don't she may die!_

 _Athena: Curse her father! He did this to her! He never should have lied. If he'd told the truth, we wouldn't be in this situation!_

 _No name: My son betrayed all the gods. He should be punished!_

 _Athena: We cannot punish him, yet. The girl must have her father alive to live past 6 years of age._

 _No name: Then what?_

 _Athena: Then, sadly, her curse shall begin._

The dream quickly shifted into my regular dream but before the while bringing the spear down:

 _Athena: You. Do you know what you have brought upon her?_

 _My father: No._

 _No name: When she is 14 a task shall be thrust upon her. Her fatal flaw grab hold of her and there is a possibility, she will die._

 _My father: How did I do this to her? I didn't want her in the first place. You cursed me, by giving her to me!_

 _Athena: I did nothing! You have hurt her! You shall be punished!_

 _My father: Why should I be punished? You gave her to me!_

 _No name: I do not always agree with Athena, but what you did, you caused her pain that could have been avoided! You must be punished!_

That's when I usually wake up. But this time… I didn't.

I had to watch, Athena bring her spear down on my father. I had to watch him… die.

It didn't end there. I saw glimpses of my life that had been different.

When I was 8, and Annabeth was trying to teach me read, and I slammed my fist on the table and a vase that was 20 feet away shattered.

When I was 6, Percy wouldn't let me join him in a game of Capture the flag, I got mad and all the lights in the room exploded.

More times when I was mad and stuff broke appeared. For some reason, it hurt to watch. It was like I was trying to scream and nothing came out. It was hurting me!

It went on forever, all the times I got mad. It was so painful I felt like I was going to explode.

Then I woke up. Screaming. Still in the senate house.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Alex:** OKAY! Hold the phone! How come I get hurt and Ethan doesn't!?

 **Me:** Because you are the main character. You will probably get hurt more!

 **Ethan:** So does that mean I won't get hurt?

 **Alex:** No! You idiot! It means we will both get hurt!

 **Ethan:** No, she just said you. I am not the main character.

 **Me:** Actually, Ethan, you are more of the Annabeth type character in the story, so technically you are a main character.

 **Ethan:** What I-

 **Sorry I can't listen to your whining!**

 **Okey Dokey! Cliffhanger! I told you I have them. I can be evil**

 **(Despite what my friends say!)**

 **So reminder:**

 **\- No flames! (I am looking at you Leo Valdez!)**

 **\- Rate and Review**

 **\- I am not very good at replying**

 **\- I am not good with deadlines!**

 **\- (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Eat Blue Cookies**

 **-Be obsessed with books!**

 **\- Enjoy this website!**

 **Today's Percy Jackson Quote:**

" _ **We are going to stop Gaea. All seven of us are going to come back alive.**_

 _ **I promise you."**_

 **~Jason Grace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so couple things!**

 **1\. I found a monster. (Thank you to the author of the story _A 'Goode' Surprise_ for using a monster not in the books!)**

 **2\. This is the second time I have posted this chapter.**

 **3\. This is the SHORTEST CHAPTER in the book.**

 **4\. I am not Uncle Rick, I only own Alexandra!**

Okay so bad news, I screamed through my entire dream. All those times I said that I tried screaming and nothing came out…

Oh yeah, it came out alright! Nice and loud! The whole senate meeting! Annabeth tried to wake me up, but with my screaming all sound was drowned out.

When I woke up everyone was staring at me. I quickly stood up and ran out of the senate building, past the "Hero's House" (A/N- It's like an giant apartment building that was built just for the 7. I just needed a place for Alex to stay without people because, you know, screaming.) all the way through the field of Mars, back to the hill I was sitting on just earlier that day.

I sat down on the grass, and cried. So many things ran through my mind.

Who is that other goddess? What were they talking about? Who were they talking about?

Then, like a brick (A/N- see what I did there) it hit me. Everything about that dream made sense. But now that I knew, I wished I didn't.

First thing I realized was No name said "My son". Referring to my father. That meant my father was a demigod! I am a legacy! And a demigod?

Then I realized something else. That they never said any names, but they just kept saying "her" over and over again.

If they were talking to my father, about a curse. A girl who was cursed, that means…

I am cursed.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This was a very, very short chapter-**

 **Alex: Cursed!? I am cursed!? Ethan can you- where's Ethan?**

 **Me: Tied up in a room so he can't hear what is going on. He cannot know!**

 **Alex: Why you little-**

 **Alrighty then! So as I was saying, this was a very short chapter, it literally took up half a word document page! I apologize! But I really, really liked the cliffhanger and I could not just let it go!**

 **But please just enjoy this because my cliffhangers continue for who knows how long! This next chapter, though! You will like it (I am really not sure if you will. I hope you will!)**

 **So reminder:**

 **\- No flames! (I am looking at you Leo Valdez!)**

 **\- Rate and Review**

 **\- I am not very good at replying**

 **\- I am not good with deadlines!**

 **\- (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Eat Blue Cookies**

 **-Be obsessed with books!**

 **\- Enjoy this website!**

 **Today's Percy Jackson Quote:**

 **"If I am going to burn, it might as well be bright!"**

 **~Frank Zhang (SoN)**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey!**

 **So I was going to update to today, but I need to write more chapters first. I like to have so much of the story already written before I actually post it. Right now, I am on a writers block and I am working coming up with new ideas. I know what I am doing next I just don't know how to transition. So I might not update for awhile. Do not take this as I am quitting this story. I guess you could say I am going on a break. I'll update as soon as I can. Sorry!**

 **In other news: I posted my first one-shot go check it out!**

 **In other other news: I looked at the views for this story, and OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU! Most people care about the reviews and the favorites (I like those too!) but just knowing people read my story make me happy. Even if only 10 people read all the way to the last chapter. So if you are reading this, then THANK YOU!**

 **Alrighty, Thank you guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hiya!**

 **I'm BACK!**

 **Not for long though. I will probably disappear fro another month, because I procrastinate!**

 **I started another story that will not be post for a loooonnnngggg time!**

 **And I kind of got caught up in that one and completely forgot about this one!**

 **Sorry!**

 **But anyway!**

 **I have a QUESTION!**

 **How many of you have read The Giver?**

 **Because I just finished it, and I think I'm obsessed!**

 **Okay just making small talk! I should probably stop now!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO or the Giver though I want to!**

So I realized I was cursed, and passed out. No, I don't mean fell asleep. I probably wouldn't fall asleep for days after that dream.

My unconscious self was dreamless. And I was glad.

It was like I was passed out for a few seconds when feeling started to come back to me.

I knew I wasn't on the grass anymore. I was on a bed, underneath a blanket. Man! That blanket was warm! I felt like someone had stuffed a space heater inside of it!

I felt so good until my hearing came back and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"-ran. I don't know what happened." A girl said

"But you told me she does this a lot. But at night?" Another girl said.

"Yeah, we had Lou Ellen come to both camps and make her room sound proof. But she's never screamed like that before. We live right to her." A boy said.

I could feel a boy sit down close to me. "Oh Alex, what did you do?"

"Frank" A girl said, that meant one of the boys was Frank. "We don't have any clue. I have been with her, her entire life except for the 1 year I didn't know her. She's never been anywhere but Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter and…" Her voice trailed off. From that comment I guessed that was Annabeth.

"What?" The other boy asked.

Annabeth said something but she was so quiet I didn't hear her. "Percy, she passed out right before we left to come here. That has to have something to do with it!"

Percy, I guessing replied "I don't-"

I groaned I was done listening to them try to figure out what happened.

I opened my eyes to see Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel all standing next to my bed.

 _Great._ I thought _I am about to be interrogated._

Annabeth ran over to the side of my bed. "Hey, you okay, Alex? You gave us quite a scare."

"Yeah, I'm fine" Truth is I felt like the whole room was spinning, and it was because I was thinking too hard about my dream earlier.

"Alex" Annabeth said " I know you probably don't want to talk about your dream-"

"You're right." I said.

"But at least tell us what happened so we can help you _._ "

I took a dream breath.

I sat up.

I put my feet on the floor.

And made a run for it.

I almost made it, but Reyna decided that she wanted to walk through the door right then.

"Ahh." She said "Trying to make another escape."

"Not trying" I muttered "Going."

I pushed as hard as I could, but she was like an oak tree. I finally gave up and sat down on my bed. I really did not want to talk, but I also did not want to sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw my father face as the spear came close.

"Alex, listen. You screamed the entire time you were asleep. We couldn't wake you. Does this have anything to do with the Hero of Olympus Hall?" Annabeth asked very slowly.

"Why can't anything I do just be what it is!?" I yelled. "Why is it, when I have a nightmare all the sudden it becomes this big deal!? I have nightmares every night! What makes this so much different!?

Annabeth looked angry. She opened her mouth to say something when a window shattered 15 feet away from me.

I quickly turned remembering all the times something blew up when I got angry. I suddenly was scared of myself. I started breathing heavy. I knew that something my father did caused me to have this problem.

I looked down at my hands and saw they were shaking. I quickly sat on them to try and hide it.

Annabeth clearly knew, something was wrong, but she also knew I was not going to talk.

"Okay, Alex, if you want to talk you know where to find us." Annabeth said.

They walked out and I sat on the bed. I thought about climbing out my window and making a run for it. I decided no.

So I just sat there until the air shimmered. And in front of me for the first time in my life was…

Athena. Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ethan:** Ughh… My head hurts.

 **Me:** Ethan! What are you doing here!?

 **Ethan:** Well I- *gets hit in the head with a brick*

 **Alex:** YOU KILLED HIM!

 **Me:** Honey, haven't you read HOO? He's only unconscious.

 **Alex:** For how long?

 **Me:** Until the end of the next chapter.

 **Alex:** WHAT!? W- *gets hit in the head with a brick*

 **Okey Donkey (Yes, that says donkey!)**

 **Love this chapter. But I love the next one even more!**

 **Thought I should remind you! I am not back completely maybe every once in awhile I update. Just until I finish a chapter or 2**

 **So reminder:**

 **\- No flames! (I am looking at you Leo Valdez!)**

 **\- Rate and Review**

 **\- I am not very good at replying**

 **\- I am not good with deadlines!**

 **\- (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Eat Blue Cookies**

 **-Be obsessed with books!**

 **\- Enjoy this website!**

 **Today's Percy Jackson Quote (The one you have all been waiting for!):**

" _ **I try not to think, it interferes with being nuts."**_

 **~Leo Valdez (MoA)**


	9. Chapter 8

**So hi!**

 **Bad News: I am basically abandoning this story.**

 **Good News: I am posting what I have so, yeah.**

 **But see with this comes really crappy chapters...**

 **Usually, I will write a chapter, then change a bunch of stuff to make it sound better, but these chapters I didn't do that because, well... I never posted them. But anyway very very sorry I just simply cannot continue this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO**

 **. . .**

"Alex, you have grown to such a beautiful young woman." Athena said

I finally got over my shock and said "Mother, oh, hi. Um…"

She smiled, but it wasn't a "Aww… you are so cute." smile it was a "Too bad she's going to die" smile.

I shook my head. "What are you doing here?"

Athena's smiled turned into a frown "I believe you have figured out the curse."

"I mean, I know I am cursed. But I don't know what I am cursed with. Or-or what- is my curse?" I realized that last question changed mid-sentence "I mean, what my curse is."

Athena sighed "You must know the truth."

I didn't know if I wanted the truth. If the truth was so bad they had to kill my father for it, why would I want to know!

"It started 3 years before you were born." She started "Your father was 22 and looking into battle strategies, the U.S army. I went to him as a guide or a tutor. For months I helped him plan. I gave strategies that no one has ever thought of. He was going to win this war."

My father was in the army. But why was she acting like this was a bad thing? What did he do?

"The time came" She continued "When your father left to go fight. Word reached back to America, that one man in the army, was a traitor. He used a plan… that had never been used before."

That's what he did. He betrayed our country. He was a traitor.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked slowly.

"Your father, talked about how he never wanted kids. As-as a...punishment" She said "I sent him… you"

That did it. Not only was I mad at my father but I was now mad and my mother. I was a punishment. That is all I was. A punishment.

"I am sorry" She said after 2 minutes of silence " I am sorry you had to find out.-"

"You weren't going to tell me!? First, you tell me, my father betrayed this country. Then, that I am a punishment! Next, i find out you weren't even going to tell me!" I yelled. I knew I should not have been getting mad but I could not help it.

"Alex" Athena said in a calm voice "That is exactly what you should not do."

Gods need to be more specific. It's like they want me to be confused. Well, I'm sorry! I don't like being confused!

I calmed down a bit. "What? Not find things out?"

"No. Get mad. Have noticed every time you get mad something bad happens?"

"Yes." I said in a small voice.

"It will only get worse. There may be a way to fix it. But it will be tricky."

"Okay…" I sat down on the floor "I'm listening."

"You must travel to Toledo, Ohio, and ask the for Peace."

This conversation just gets better and better! My mom really seems to like messing with my head! I really wish they would just come right out and tell me the answer! But what's the fun in that?

"You're kidding right? I am cursed, and all I have to do is go to Toledo, Ohio and ask for Peace?"

"Alex, you do not understand. You must find 3 objects first."

That made more sense, I knew there was more to this story than going to Toledo. But she probably won't be very clear with her answer!

"First you must find a crown, hidden inside a faraway cave, in which you cannot breathe. Next, a crystal from an island that is no longer in use. And third a ring from your grandmother."

Told ya.

"Okay 3 questions. One where is this faraway cave? Two, what island? And three, who is my grandmother?"

"Alex, I will answer any questions except for those involving your mission."

Now, I was okay with this. Gods never give their kids this chance.

"Okay" I said slowly "The glowing owl, what was that about."

"That was me, trying to get your attention. I knew this would be happening soon, our conversation, I mean."

"Okay," I realized then how many times I had said _okay_. "Um…" I thought about what to ask next. It came to me.

I took a deep breathe.

"When, and why, did you kill my father?"

"I knew this question come up" Athena mumbled "Your father was killed 6 years ago, on the day you call your birthday."

"What?" I said softly.

"As to why, your grandmother shall tell you."

"Fine," I couldn't think of anything else. "That's it I guess."

"Alex, you will have to leave without anyone knowing. You also, need to pick up an ally before you leave."

"Who?" I asked.

"The son of Ares, Ethan. Now, Alex get ready, you can leave when you want to, but I suggest it is soon. Now cover your eyes."

And with that I shut my eyes. When I opened them she was gone. I looked out my window. It had to be about 9:30 here which meant it was midnight in New York.

I quickly raced to my closet. I pulled out, my black boots, black yoga pants, black tank-top, and a black lace tank top cover. It was probably going to be cold so I grabbed my vest.

I walked over to the mirror. I looked like a full on spy.

I then walked over to my window, I grabbed the whistle to call Mrs. O'Leary, and blew it. **(A/N: I know the one Percy had melted. But let's pretend they have one that doesn't break!)** She appeared at the bottom of my window. I jumped out and hopped on her back.

"Mrs. O' Leary" I whispered "Take me home"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Does her past make more sense now?**

 **See I love this chapter, I think it's one of my favorites. 3**

 **So yup, she goes home next chapter, and Ethan returns! Here you go!**

 **So reminder:**

 **\- No flames! (I am looking at you Leo Valdez!)**

 **\- Rate and Review**

 **\- I am not very good at replying**

 **\- I am not good with deadlines!**

 **\- (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Eat Blue Cookies**

 **-Be obsessed with books!**

 **\- Enjoy this website!**

 **Today's Percy Jackson Quote:**

" _ **Deadlines just aren't real to me until I am staring one in the face."**_

 **Basically explains how this story works!**

 **~Percy Jackson (TLT)**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO**

 **. . .**

"No! _My_ home! Not Percy's!" I screamed. Mrs. O'Leary had shadow traveled to Percy's mom's apartment. I did not want to go there. "Come on. Let's get to…" My voice trailed off. Mrs. O'Leary laid down and fell asleep. I had no ride.

I ran to the street, and hailed a taxi.

"You look a little young to be out this late at night, miss. Where are your parents?" The taxi driver asked.

"They are at Delphi Strawberry Fields, that is where I would like you to take me." I realized then that I had no money. Luckily, my vest had been stuffed with tons of it from when I won a bet last year.

When we got there I handed him the money and stepped out. I saw Peleus the dragon. I really did not want him to see me so I quietly snuck around him. Finally I saw the cabins.

You see, the Ares cabin is armed with landmines and other booby traps on every window. Every window, except one. That just so happens to be right next to Ethan's bed.

Every cabin had to have an fire escape in case something happens. Ares cabin had one, theirs had to have an unlocked window at all times. I got to say. Kidnapping him was the easiest thing ever.

The dude, sleeps like a rock, so getting him out the window was super easy. But he was also very muscular, that made it difficult. Finally when I got him out of the cabin, he was still asleep. (No joke, asleep and snoring) I dragged him over to the beach, the patrol harpies were all over but I dodged them. I finally get to the beach and splashed Ethan in the face with water.

"Ethan wake up!" I kicked him in the head (lightly) with my foot.

"Ugh… Clarisse, I thought you said you were done splashing me with water." Ethan mumbled.

"No you idiot!" I said "It's Alex! Come on, stand up I need your help."

"Alex?" Ethan question. This guy is definitely not a morning person. "I thought you left yesterday."

"I did and I am back and I need your help!"

"Okay, what do you need help with?"

"Well, I...um...can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't, okay!?" I yelled. Really this guy!

"That's not a very good reason!"

"Fine! But if I die because I tell you, my spirit will haunt you till you die and your afterlife!"

Ethan nodded. I don't think he was really comprehending what I was saying. But I told him anyway. I told him about my curse and how I figured it out. I told him about my conversation with Athena. I left out the dream. I didn't want to remember that.

"So let me get this straight," Ethan woke up a little bit while I told him. "You are cursed, and the only way to get rid of it is to find 3 objects, and go to Toledo and ask for… peace."

"Yes. Now, are you going to help me or not!?" I was getting really annoyed with him.

"What happens if you don't get rid of this curse?"

I looked down "I am not exactly sure. Athena told me it was bad though."

"So we need to stop whatever is happening? You do know this sounds crazy right?"

"Yes, and I would not have asked you if I hadn't been told to find you."

Ethan sighed "Fine. I'll do it. So where are going first?"

"The library, I need to do some research."

"Okay, you got a car?"

He's known me for 8 years and he asked me that. As much as I wanted to look him in the eye and say yes, I decided that if I didn't wanted to get in more trouble than I already was, that wasn't a good idea! "No! I'm 14!"

"So, what about transportation?"

I thought for a minute. _What did other people use on quest?_ All the quest Percy went on he walked. There was Pax, the Argo II, shadow travel, taking buses everywhere, climbing in the back of Zoo trucks and…

I looked at Ethan "Have you ever stolen a metal dragon before?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Today's Percy Jackson Quote:**

" _ **And I don't have to see the future to tell you what to do now, do I"**_

 **~Rachel Elizabeth Dare (TLO)**


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO**

 **. . .**

I really thought that Ethan was going to yell at me and tell me that I am crazy, instead he said,

"Alright. Let's go!"

Now who's the crazy one?

"Really" I said "You're just gonna help me steal Festus?"

"Well, unless you have another idea I think this is our best bet!"

And so we ran off to Bunker 9.

Good news: The door was open (Thank you Leo for forgetting!)

Bad news: Leo was sleeping 10 feet away from Festus. **(A/N I have read Demigod Diaries but I borrowed it from a friend so I don't know what bunker 9 looks like so just be don't be mad on how I get festus out of there.)**

"Okay" I whispered to Ethan "Which one of us is fire proof?"

"Neither." He rolled his eyes "But, didn't Leo teach you how to ride him? Doesn't Festus know you better?"

"Yeah, okay I'll get the oil and Tabasco sauce."

I went to the back. Luckily Leo had taught me how to feed Festus so I could watch him while he worked at his Machine Shop. I came back with a bucket full of oil and a bottle a Tabasco sauce. I poured a few drops into the bucket and grabbed a ruler, that was sitting on the desk next to me, and began to stir it together. A weird combination, I know. But Festus likes it!

"Okay, so what do we do now?" I asked Ethan.

He stared at me "I don't know, your the daughter of Athena. You think of something!"

"I am currently trying to comprehend my father's death that happened 8 years ago, please think-"

"Your what!?"

I tilted my head to the side, "I didn't tell you that part?"

"No!"

"Oops," I bit my lip, then I remembered that I didn't tell him about my dream. "Umm… let's get out of here and I will tell you at the library."

While we were arguing though Leo had started to wake up. I was the first to notice and so I grabbed a frying pan (Why does Leo have a frying pan in Bunker 9?) and hit him on the head.

"Alex, you killed him!" Ethan looked horrified!

I bent down and put my finger under his nose. "He's still breathing. Though, he might have a concussion. I will let Calypso deal with that!"

"Okay that still doesn't help us get Festus out of here."

I pushed aside all the thoughts of my father and my mission **(A/N It's not a quest because they don't have a prophecy, and I am not writing one!)** and put all my focus on how to get Festus out of here without getting burned to death.

I ran to Festus and flipped on his on switch. **(A/N How do the they turn on Festus?)** I then quickly grabbed the… um… mixture and waved it in front of his nose.

"Hey! Festus! Come on! Follow me, this way" The (apparently) sleepy dragon stumbled outside.

I poured the oil into his mouth as a treat. Hopefully he won't blow a huge fireball at me.

Ethan ran out from bunker 9.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I ran to the medical center to grab Nectar and Ambrosia." Ethan said.

"Oh, smart." I had to give him that.

"Okay, so Library?"

"Yeah, but I have to do something first."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Today's Percy Jackson Quote:**

" _ **Your voice is your identity. If you don't use it, you're halfway to Asphodel already"**_

 **~Nico di Angelo (BoO)**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO**

 **. . .**

I left Ethan with Festus hoping he would not get burned alive while I was gone. I ran back into Bunker 9 and grabbed one of Leo's holographic scrolls. **(A/N: I have no idea how they work so just bare with me here!)** I set it on the desk, and it began to record.

"Hi. I am recording this, because I want to let you know a worldwide hunt for me is not necessary. I know what I am doing and what I am getting myself into." I blinked back tears "I promise when I get back I will tell you everything! Speaking of which, I don't have date I am coming back on. Sometime this...year hopefully." I looked down and wiped tears "Oh, and Ethan is coming with me. He doesn't know when he is coming back, either. I have m-my sword with me. Ethan has his dagger. We are taking Festus as a ride. If he breaks down, I am sure the gods will be on my side for this one, and return him to you before any crazy damage. Chiron, if you are watching this send it to Camp Jupiter. I may or may have left without telling Percy and Annabeth. Good-bye. See you soon, hopefully" I said that last part very quietly. The recording ended.

I grabbed the scroll and ran outside right past Ethan. I dodged all the harpies, and ran straight to the big house.

I laid the scroll on the Ping Pong table and ran upstairs to my room. I slowly opened my door.

I looked at my pictures I had on my nightstand. One picture was of my and Annabeth after art's and craft's. We had clay all over our faces. Another one was of me crossing the creek with the flag in my hand at my first game. I realized I was crying.

Hard.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a bag. I stuffed my winter coat, a clean shirt, clean pants, and a jean jacket into it. Thankfully, it was an enchanted bag that could hold a ton of stuff and not get full. **(A/N: Magnus Chase Fans, take a minute to open up the Hammer of Thor. Turn to Chapter "Solving Problems with Extreme Fashion" and you will see that Blitz created that bag. Somehow, someway, Alex (My Alex, not Alex from MCGA) got hold of one of those bags. Tell me what you think happened in the reviews)**

I walked over to my bookshelf and grabbed maps. Then I grabbed my wallet full of drachmas and regular money.

I was about to leave when I turned around to look back at my room. I didn't know when I was coming back, but I knew it wasn't anytime soon. Once more, I realized I was crying. I turned and ran out of the room.

I realized, Ethan had not packed for the long trip so I walked into the camp gift shop, and bought him some stuff. I placed 3 drachmas on the counter, and ran out.

I finally got back to Ethan, without being spotted by harpies. I was still crying and clearly he noticed because he said, "Are you okay?"

I sat down, "Of course I'm not okay! I have never left the care of Percy and Annabeth. Now, I am forcefully taking on a quest that is life or death for me! Not to mention, I learned about my father!" I looked up at Ethan "He was horrible man. What if- what if I become like him? What if that's what happens with this curse?"

Ethan sat down next to me. It was cold out, and you could see each breath someone took. "Alex, I know we are rivals and all. And I know, I don't know about your father, but I don't think you could ever be different. I have known you for 8 years now. Not once did you change your attitude. All of the demigods at camp are fearful, and scared. But you just-just go with the flow. You have a positive output on life. Even if you father was a horrible man, doesn't mean you will be a horrible girl. You can't be a horrible girl." I looked at him

"What is that supposed to mean!?" I asked

"Try to glare at me right now. Without the smile."

I tried and failed "I can't! I'm laughing too hard!"

"See you can't be bad, it's just not in you jeans."

"Umm… Ethan. It is in my jeans. My father-"

"Okay fine. It's just not… you"

We locked eyes for a moment, too long.

I cleared my throat, "We should get going."

"Yup" Ethan said, blushing.

I hopped onto Festus. Ethan sat behind me.

"TO THE LIBRARY!" I shouted with Ethan laughing behind me.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Fun fact about this chapter.**

 **That last bit happened in real life between me and a friend of mine.**

 **He was texting me telling me how I can't be mean.**

 **It was so true.**

 **I was on my floor laughing so hard I could not breathe.**

 **The next day he told me to glare at him, without the smile.**

 **I tried and failed and said "I can't! I am laughing to hard!"**

 **Today's Percy Jackson Quote:**

" _ **You are not dead!"~T**_

" _ **Yeah! Amazing, huh?"~P**_

 **~Tyson and Percy Jackson (TLO)**

 **(Tyson is one of my favorites, but his lines aren't funny unless you put another before it.)**


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO**

 **. . .**

Honestly, for an enemy, Ethan is a really good friend.

When we got to the library, I took one look at the sign, and groaned.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"I am dyslexic! I can't read!" I yelled

"I'm not."

I turned around and stared at him. It never occurred to me to Ethan isn't dyslexic. I had known him for 8 years. One time I had even seen him with a book. But I never thought about it.

"Well, it would be unfair if you did all the reading." I said.

"And, it won't get us anywhere if we don't do anything." He had a point.

I am pretty sure I am on a deadline. Only problem, I have no idea when that deadline is.

"Okay, so you read, and I, what?"

"You won't tell me, anything. I need you to tell what to look for."

"Okay, so I give you topics-"

"And explanations."

I glared at him "And explanations. Then what?"

"Well the Library just opened, so it has to be around 8. You said you brought money. You can buy us breakfast while I read up."

 _Breakfast._ That word rung in my head like a bell. I was really hungry and I can't remember the last time I ate. I also never realized the sun came up. I just looked and… boom! There's the sun.

"Yeah, okay." I jumped off Festus "You might want to get off. I turning him into a suitcase."

I lunged forward and flicked a switch, and then quickly moved back. Festus then clasped into a suitcase. A very heavy suitcase might I add!

"How did Leo do that?" Ethan asked.

"He didn't. The owner before him was- was Beckendorf. And before that, well I don't know." I said "I'd say, Festus is about 30 or so years old."

Ethan patted the suitcase "Wow! Festus! You old dragon!"

I rolled my eyes "Come on! Let's go!"

. . .

"Ugh! When was the last time someone step foot in here?" I whisper yelled.

"You're a daughter of Athena. Aren't you supposed to like books?" Ethan asked. Honestly, has he been listening to me?

"Well, not a lot of books are written in Greek, now are they?"

Ethan thought for a moment. "Touche."

I walked a to Greek Mythology section in the back, it looked like no one had been in there for years. There were books on the Odyssey, (Which I had the Greek version back in my room.) Atalanta, and so many more. There was one book that the description said "The greatest heroes who ever lived!" I almost laughed. I doubt it had half of the greatest heroes.

I was still looking at books when Ethan came around the corner.

"It's like a maze in here." Ethan said.

"Not even close" I muttered while looking for some book on curses.

I had been in the labyrinth before, on one of Harley's death trap's- no sorry obstacle courses. It wasn't my best time. I ended up in Australia. I wanted to explore but my partner said that it was too dangerous. There goes my chance to hold a Koala!

"So" Ethan clapped his hand together. The very very old lady at the desk shushed him and glared. I held back a laugh. "So, what are we looking for?"

"Well according to my mom, a crown, hidden in a far off cave. A crystal, from an island that is no longer in use. And a ring from my Grandmother." I said.

"Which grandmother?"

"I think it's on my dad's side."

"Right" He looked down. "So who is your dad?"

"My dad was in the U.S Military. And he's a traitor. End of story."

"Very descriptive" He muttered "So what does this have to do with you?"

"Well, Athena" This was hard to say "Athena, she-she said" I sighed "She said I was his punishment."

"What does this have to do with you being cursed?" Ethan actually looked concerned.

I considered telling him everything, but I didn't even know everything. I also didn't like looking weak. I could not break down like I did in camp. I am just ashamed of that. If any other Athena kid did that they would also be ashamed. It's a universal thing. It's not a fatal flaw until… well, it becomes fatal.

"I'll tell you the rest, later. Right now, we need to find answers, and breakfast."

. . .

"Says here there's a cave in Cayo, Belize where you have to swim to get into. Sounds like what your mom said right?" Ethan said with his head in a book.

We had been there for 3 hours and so far, that's the closest we'd gotten to answers. I had ran out and gotten us breakfast from McDonald's an hour ago. The food ran out in the first 30 minutes, and I wanted food again.

"Yes, but how do we know there isn't another underwater cave?" I said.

"Well we have to start somewhere."

"Okay, fine. Say that's the right place, we still have 2 more things to figure out."

Honestly, I wanted to find out more about my family tree. My father was a demigod, but who was his parent? Why am I cursed? What did I do to be cursed? What is my curse?

And most of all, why do I need to go to Toledo and ask for peace?

 **A/N:**

 **WOW! THIS WAS 3 PAGES LONG!**

 **I usually do only 2 but this is a lot.**

 **This more of a filler chapter, a really long filler.**

 **But who cares!**

 **Today's Percy Jackson Quote:**

" _ **Where's the glory in repeating what others have done?"**_

 **~Luke Castellan**


	14. Chapter 13

**Annnnnndddd that's it! That was the last chapter I have written. Maybe one day, I will rewrite but right now my life is waaaayyyy to chaotic, I barely have time to read actual books!**

 **So anyway, thank yous to the peoples that followed this story, thank yous to the peoples who favorited this story, thank yous to the peoples who are currently reading this, and thank yous to the people who never actually read the story and just skimmed it.**

 **It means a lot that people would actually read this story... like a lot, a lot.**

 **Ummm... So I told my friend I would do this because her story is a lot better than mine. Go check out** ** _Constellations_** **by** ** _TellTheStars!_** **It's a really good story and I love her writing!**

 **So yup! Good-bye to the very few people who actually read this!**


End file.
